


Onsen Fever ♨

by RealmOfTan



Series: The Life of Synthesizers [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Characters, Field Trip, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Content, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmOfTan/pseuds/RealmOfTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vocaloid gang makes a trip to an onsen resort for some relaxation. But the question is whether it really is as relaxing as Gakupo and Yūma hoped it to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This time I wanted to concentrate on developing the characters a little, so I sent them to an onsen resort!

”Mmh! Right there,” Yūma sighed as he moved his hips over Gakupo’s member.

“Is it your good spot?” Gakupo asked with his intoxicating dark voice, and Yūma nodded as he raised his hips slowly and then let them slide down again.

“Yeah… It’s a very good spot,” Yūma said like in a trance with his eyes closed, and Gakupo laughed quietly.

“Hey, don’t disappear from me.”

Yūma opened his eyes a little and looked at the man laying in front of him on the bed. He was riding on top of him with slow motions. It felt nice to take it slow. He could feel everything in detail.

“I’m not disappearing,” he whispered and sighed. “It’s just that you reach so deep inside me like this. It feels incredible. Aah…”

“Yeah… You’re so warm, Yūma.”

“Mmmh…”

Suddenly something banged against the front door and they stopped and stared at each other. The banging continued, and a voice yelled:

“Gakupo-chaaan!”

Yūma got a shocked expression on his face.

“Shit! It’s my sister!”

Gakupo sat up in panic and his movement was so sudden that he accidentally head-butted Yūma on his chin.

“Ow! What a total turn off!” Yūma cried and was pushed off of Gakupo. He fell on his back on the bed and looked at Gakupo who took his dark blue yukata on. Then he threw a dark purple one to Yūma – who didn’t own a yukata or robe because he would rather walk around naked to tease Gakupo.

“Hurry up and put that on!” he said quietly in a panic, and Yūma pulled the robe on without protest. But he was really angry at being disturbed during their fun.

“Heeey! Gakupoooo! Are you home?”

Gakupo pulled Yūma along and fixed his yukata in a hurry and then hurried to the door to open it.

“What do you want, Mizki?” he asked as he opened the door, but to his surprise there stood Mizki, Miku, Kaito, the Kagamine twins, Meiko and Piko.

Before he had time to do anything else Mizki pushed the door open and all the Vocaloids entered the apartment. But when Mizki got inside and saw Yūma’s sour expression she stopped.

“Oh! Hello there, my dear little brother! I didn’t know you were here,” she said and walked up to him to pat him on his head. She was as tall as Yūma when she wore her very high geta.

Yūma didn’t answer. He just stared at her like he wanted to murder her.

Mizki and the other Vocaloids entered the kitchen and stood around the center kitchen counter. Gakupo and Yūma joined them – Gakupo waiting with a confused look on his face, and Yūma just kept staring murderously on his sister.

“So what brings you here?” Gakupo asked quietly, and Mizki smiled and slammed a brochure on the counter.

“We’re going to an onsen resort! I have this friend there who owns it and he said that we all could come to visit for free,” she said. Both Gakupo and Yūma heard it in her voice that it wasn’t a question – it was an order. “I was standing outside your place to tell you this, brother – but you weren’t at home. I never would have guessed that you actually were here,” she then said and stared meaningfully at Yūma.

“What are you implying?” Yūma asked irritated.

“Oh, are you wearing Gakupo’s yukata?” Mizki asked innocently. “That can’t be yours because it a little big - isn’t it? Were you two up to something?”

Yūma kept staring at her with his piercing gaze, and Gakupo began cold sweating.

“Uh… Yūma, don’t…” he began, but didn’t have time to finish it when Yūma said bluntly:

”We were fucking.”

Gakupo facepalmed, Len put his hands over Rin’s ears and Kaito pressed his hands over Len’s ears while he had a shocked expression on his face. Miku got a huge blush and put her hand over her mouth in surprise, Meiko got a nosebleed and Piko giggled. And Mizki…

“Pay up, Miku,” she said and held her hand out to Miku, who sighed and pulled some money out of her dress and pressed them in Mizki’s hand. “I’m sooo sorry for disturbing you two like this but this is an urgent matter. We’re going tomorrow. So what you say?”

Yūma growled like an angry hamster while he still stared at his sister, and Gakupo sighed and dried up the cold sweat on his forehead.

“Well… Why not? What do you say, Yūma?” he said and looked at Yūma, who still didn’t stop staring at his sister.

“I’ll go along if we get the presidential suite with private outdoor onsen,” he said without releasing his sister from his sharp gaze. “As a compensation for disturbing us of course,” he filled in.

Mizki smiled and nodded.

“Deal! Then tomorrow at nine o’clock outside the bus terminal. Don’t forget that, my sweet dear brother and Gakupo. Now we’ll let you have your fun and leave for the day.”

Mizki was like a pack leader for the others who followed her out and waved good bye to Gakupo and Yūma. When they left Gakupo closed the door and locked it, and then he sighed and looked at Yūma who was still pouting. He laughed and walked up to him.

“You’re really something – telling them what we were doing without thinking,” he said and hugged him from behind and caressed Yūma’s neck with the tip of his nose and then buried it into his hair and took a deep breath to fell the smell of Yūma’s hair. It smelled of sweet shampoo. “But I guess it was only for the better. You know I’m a little shy about things like this.”

Yūma sighed and put his arms on top of Gakupo’s which rested around his waist, and he leaned his head against Gakupo’s shoulder and looked at him.

“You are way too shy. But I guess that’s your personality and I don’t really mind it. I love you for who you are,” he said quietly, and Gakupo kissed him and then nibbled his earlobe. “Mm…”

“I love it when you sigh like that. And I love how sensitive your ears are,” Gakupo whispered and licked and sighed in Yūma’s ear. Yūma’s knees was about to give way under him when Gakupo did that, and Gakupo laughed quietly. “You get weak in the knees?” he asked, and Yūma grunted and pulled him free from Gakupo’s arms.

“Stop that,” he sighed and backed away, but Gakupo gave him a playful smile and took some steps closer. Yūma backed right into the wall behind him and came to an abrupt stop. Gakupo’s hands opened Yūma’s yukata and he took a hold of his buttocks and squeezed them hard. Yūma let out a moan. “Aah… Gakupo…”

Gakupo let his finger slide down the crease and to Yūma’s entrance, and he pushed it inside. Yūma moaned again and leaned against Gakupo’s chest and hugged his shoulder with his hands. “It’s still open. Want to end what we were doing?” he asked in Yūma’s ear, and Yūma nodded and sighed.

Gakupo parted his yukata and then put Yūma’s arms around his neck, and then lifted Yūma up with his strong arms under Yūma‘s knees and pushed him against the wall. He moved his hips in place and then searched for Yūma’s opening with the tip of his now hard member, and when he found it he pushed it in with brutal force and Yūma cried out and desperately clung to Gakupo.

“Haaah! Aaah! Oh… Gakupo…” he moaned and panted, and Gakupo kept on plunging hard inside him.

“Does it feel good?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma nodded.

“It feels incredible! You’re so hard. Nnaah!” Yūma cried and kissed him and kept on moaning inside Gakupo’s mouth. “Mmh! Mmmn!”

Gakupo slowed down and Yūma released his lips and leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He always did that when Gakupo took him slowly. It looked like Yūma was getting into a trance when they were moving slowly.

Gakupo chuckled and kissed Yūma throat in front of him and then said quietly when he panted for breath while he kept on moving inside Yūma:

“Now you’re disappearing again.”

“Huh? Mmnh!” Yūma opened his eyes a little and looked at Gakupo with the sexiest look in his eyes that Gakupo had ever seen.

“Damn it, you look so sexy!” Gakupo sighed and pounded faster again. He wanted Yūma to cum and hear his cries.

“Aaah! Ah! W-what…?” Yūma got surprised by Gakupo’s harder thrusts and he clung harder around Gakupo’s neck. He panted and moaned desperately and soon he felt how his body began to shake and he climaxed while crying out loudly. “Aaaagh!”

Gakupo kept on thrusting and Yūma’s body didn’t stop shaking. Yūma felt like the climax would never stop and he whimpered and limply clung to Gakupo with tears in his eyes.

“P-please stop! It’s too much! Nngh!” Yūma cried. “Let me blow you.”

“You sure?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma nodded desperately.

“I want your candy,” he whispered as he was about to lose his breath because of the intense pleasure.

Gakupo let him down and Yūma instantly fell to his knees in front of Gakupo and licked his member. Gakupo didn’t wait for Yūma to take it into his mouth. He was so hot at the moment that he pushed it brutally inside Yūma’s mouth that Yūma hit his head against the wall behind him.

“Mmh!” Yūma complained and sighed, and when Gakupo began moving his hips Yūma accepted the big hard member inside his mouth and gave the control over to Gakupo.

Gakupo kept on thrusting inside Yūma’s mouth and at times he deep throated him. Yūma’s tears fell to his cheeks when he was forced to take the member down his throat, but he didn’t complain. When he felt a twitch in Gakupo’s member he pushed the man’s hips away a little to take control of the situation to accept Gakupo’s semen. He took a hold of Gakupo’s member and jerked it off while he sucked at the tip. Then he heard Gakupo moan out loud and he felt how his mouth was filled with a salty fluid. Some of the fluid dripped out from between the lips and when Gakupo had emptied himself Yūma tasted the semen inside his mouth and feasted on the taste. He swallowed it slowly and then licked his lips to clean them.

“Your candy tastes so good,” Yūma sighed and wipe the semen from his chin with his finger and sucked it clean. “I want more.”

Yūma took a hold of Gakupo’s member and sucked on it again. He made it clean and sucked at the tip to empty it.

“If you want more I can give it to you in a little while. I just have to rest a little,” Gakupo panted and looked down at Yūma who still was on his knees in front of him.

“But I want it now,” Yūma whispered with his lustful voice and he licked at Gakupo’s almost soft member. “Pretty please?” He licked all over it and teased the tip with his tongue. It began to grow hard again.

“Damn it!” Gakupo took a hold of Yūma’s head and pushed his member inside his mouth, and Yūma resigned himself to the man to use him as he pleased.

When morning came Gakupo woke Yūma up with Yūma making a lot of resistance. He wanted to stay in bed but Gakupo managed to persuade him up. They met with the other Vocaloids at the bus terminal and they jumped onboard a bus that would drive them to the resort. Yūma was very tired because he had to go up early, and he fell asleep in Gakupo’s arms. Gakupo patted him through his hair and sung a quiet melody that almost sounded like a lullaby. The whole bus got quiet as they listened to Gakupo singing, and a peaceful atmosphere spread inside the bus - and when they finally arrived everybody woke up from the sweet intoxication of Gakupo’s soft voice.

“Wake up, sleeping princess,” Gakupo said quietly into Yūma’s ear and kissed and caressed him. Yūma opened his eyes and yawned. Then he took a look around through the bus window. “We’re here,” Gakupo announced and Yūma yawned again and stretched himself.

“I’m too tired. Carry me,” he mumbled, and Gakupo got up from the seat in a protest and Yūma lost the warm embrace which he had leaned against, and fell down from the seat to the bus floor. “Hey!” He looked angrily up at Gakupo.

“I’m not carrying you. I spoil you enough as it is!” Gakupo scolded, and Yūma muttered and stood up. “Come now and don’t be such a baby.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Yūma muttered and stepped out from the bus. But when he did he noticed that Meiko, Mizki and Rin were staring at him. “What are you staring at?” he asked and gave them the evil eye.

The girls just giggled and took their luggage and walked up to the entrance to the big mansion that stood before them. Kaito came up to Yūma and whispered: “They were drooling all over you and Gakupo inside the bus.”

“What?!”

Gakupo put his arm around Yūma’s shoulders and nuzzled his hair.

“They were giggling and turning around on their seats while you slept in my arms. You really slept like a baby the whole way,” he said and then kissed Yūma’s hair.

“I did not!” Yūma looked at Gakupo next to him with a sour look on his face, and Gakupo just laughed.

Piko came up to them and said with a quiet voice:

“Gakupo’s voice is really soothing. The whole bus was about to fall asleep.”

Gakupo chuckled and looked meaningfully at Yūma.

“And there you have it. You slept like a baby.”

“I’ll make you sleep like a baby right here if you don’t shut up!” Yūma growled and threatened Gakupo with his fist.

Gakupo just laughed and took a hold of his and Yūma’s luggage and walked up to the entrance too. There they met a woman and eight men with uniforms that worked at the resort inn, and they were shown to their rooms after checking in. As Yūma had requested he and Gakupo got the finest room at the inn.

“Woah! Look at this!” Yūma exclaimed and ran inside the room. “We have our own outdoor bath! And we have a little garden of our own too! What’s in the mini bar?” He opened the bar. “Shit, we can have a party!”

Gakupo sighed with a laugh and shook his head. He watched while Yūma ran around and inspected the whole room. They had a big bedroom with a king-sized bed, and they had their own gym and a living room with a huge TV.

“Hey, Gakupo! Look at this! It’s almost as tall as I am!” Yūma said and stood next to the TV.

“You really are childish at times, you know that?” Gakupo chuckled, and Yūma’s cheeks blushed and he stomped up to Gakupo to take a hold of his cheeks and stretch them.

“What did you say?” he grumbled, and Gakupo tried to free himself.

“Chalm down, Hyuuma! I wash hyust hyoking!” Yūma let go of his cheeks and Gakupo instantly put his arms around him and hugged him close. “I really love you. And thank you for coming with me here,” he then whispered.

Yūma put his arms around his back and hugged him back. He whispered back that he loved Gakupo too, and then they stood there for a while until someone knocked on the door. They let go of each other and when Gakupo opened the door a girl stood there and bowed respectably.

“I would like to inform you that lunch is served in an hour. You’ll be joining the head of the resort together with your friends in the private dining room number four. Thank you for your time,” she said and Gakupo nodded and bowed back.

“Thank you for informing us.” The girl left and he closed the door. Then he looked at Yūma. “Shall we change into the yukata?” he asked, and Yūma nodded.

The yukata they got from the inn were wine red. They got two sets each. It was a really unusual color for men’s yukata. At the bottom of the yukata there were decorations of dark leaves and the obi was an even darker red than the yukata. As Gakupo was finished dressing and he turned around to look at Yūma, he lost his breath. Yūma looked incredibly handsome in the wine red yukata. His skin looked even paler than usual and it had a very attractive luster to it.

“You look amazing in that!” Gakupo exclaimed and Yūma got a blush on his cheeks and looked away.

“I’m not a girl who needs praise for what she’s wearing,” he mumbled, and Gakupo laughed and walked up to him. “Help me with the obi. I have no idea what to do with it,” Yūma then said, and Gakupo took the obi and turned Yūma around to fasten it around his waist.

“This color really brings out the luster in your skin and hair. It really suits you. I wish I could see you wearing this at home too,” he said and finished the traditional simple knot on the obi.

“I hate wearing these things. They are too open and boring,” Yūma complained, and Gakupo took a hold of his shoulders and turned him around.

“You should appreciate the simplicity of a yukata. They are made to make you feel comfortable and relaxed. But then again – you’re good at relaxing already,” he said and gave Yūma a kiss. “But you look really sexy in it. It makes me want to tear it all off,” he then whispered, and Yūma pulled back from him.

“We are going to eat lunch in less than an hour. I don’t want to go out there with a boner, so stop talking like that,” Yūma said and didn’t stand to look Gakupo in the eyes. He was still blushing.

Gakupo smiled and took a hold of Yūma’s waist and pulled him close. That was when he realized something.

“You’re not wearing the fundoshi?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma blushed.

“I … don’t know how to put that on either…” he mumbled, and Gakupo chuckled and kissed him.

“Shall I teach you how?” he asked, and the same moment when Yūma looked up at him in a panic he felt how Gakupo pushed him down on the floor and opened his yukata again. He took the fundoshi piece and laid it over Yūma’s stomach. “First you do like this,” he murmured next to Yūma’s ear.

“Nngh… Stop that! We’re going to have lunch soon!” Yūma protested and tried to push Gakupo off of him, but Gakupo didn’t budge. Instead he caressed Yūma’s waist with a light touch that gave Yūma goose bumps.

“Then you pull the lower end between your legs behind you, like this,” Gakupo continued and put the cloth over Yūma’s crotch with one hand and then smoothly pushed the end of the cloth under Yūma’s buttocks and pulled it firmly.

“Aah! Hey! That feels weird,” Yūma sighed and squeezed the yukata on Gakupo’s shoulders with his hands.

“Does it feel good?” Gakupo purred in Yūma’s ear, and Yūma sighed heavily and closed his eyes. “Then you twist it together behind your back like this,” Gakupo then continued and pulled it tighter.

“Mmh! Stop…” Yūma moaned.

“Does it feel good to have it between your legs and in your ass?” Gakupo smiled with an evil smile.

“You’re horrible!” Yūma’s cried and Gakupo chuckled and kissed him sweetly. Yūma’s breaths were hot and soft against Gakupo’s cheeks as their lips parted.

“Then you take the top part and usually you pull it back behind you too, but I won’t do that on you,” Gakupo whispered, and Yūma opened his eyes and looked at him with protesting glare.

“Why’s that?” he asked, and Gakupo smiled.

“It’ll be easier to take it off later tonight if we let it stay like this.”

“Asshole!” Yūma pushed Gakupo off of him and stood up. His cheek’s burned and his eyes were hot.

“Yūma, are you hot?” Gakupo asked and stood up to pull Yūma close and hugged him tight.

“Don’t touch me,” Yūma sighed but felt how Gakupo’s hand wandered down his torso and into the fundoshi and took a hold of his member. “Nngh! No! It’ll get dirty!”

Gakupo moved his hand and kissed Yūma’s neck while Yūma panted. “Shall I open it a little to let you cum?” he whispered, and Yūma nodded in silence. Gakupo smiled in victory and opened the fundoshi a little and then pushed Yūma against the wall and dropped down on his knees. “You’re really hard,” he chuckled and met Yūma’s protesting stare.

“You really are horrible,” Yūma sighed.

Gakupo chuckled again and took Yūma’s hardness into his mouth. He sucked on it and tasted Yūma’s sweet nectar. He sucked harder to finish it quick before they should go to lunch, and Yūma panted louder and moved his hips.

“Mmh! Aahh! Oh…”

Gakupo continued and Yūma’s whole body shook. He was so sensitive, and Gakupo loved it. He sucked and licked it while listened to Yūma’s moans, and then Yūma cried out and came into Gakupo’s mout.

“Haah… Damn you,” Yūma sighed and slid his back against the wall and collapsed to the floor.

”It felt good, didn’t it?” Gakupo smiled and tightened Yūma’s fundoshi again. “I’ll help you with the obi again. Can you stand up?” he asked, and Yūma did as he was told and got up from the floor. Gakupo stood up too and closed Yūma’s yukata and then did his obi.

“Now, shall we go to lunch?,” he asked, and Yūma sighed and collected himself a little.

“Yeah. But I feel a little weak in the knees,” Yūma answered and pulled his fingers through his hair.

Gakupo smiled and put on his geta. Yūma followed his example and together they left the room and walked past the corridors. They met Mizki in a violet yukata together with Meiko and Rin.

“Oh, little brother! You look so handsome in that!” Mizki exclaimed and put her hands against Yūma’s cheeks. “I should ask my friend to let you take that yukata home with you so Gakupo can see you in it more often!”

“Stop that, you crazy chick!” Yūma sighed and pushed her hands away. “I don’t like it. I’m wearing it just because Gakupo told me too.”

Rin and Meiko let out a small squeal, and Mizki leaned forward and whispered: “They can’t stop talking about your relationship. You should hear all the things they say.”

Yūma shook his head. “I don’t want to hear it.” Then he marched past them to go to the dining room, and the others followed. There they met Kaito, Len and Piko who already sat at the traditional small tables on the floor.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor shows up and disturbs the peace at the onsen resort and puts Gakupo and Yūma in a difficult situation.

The lunch went smoothly and it appeared that Mizki’s friend – who also owned the inn – was a Pitchloid called Akaito. That was when Yūma realized why the men’s yukata were wine red. The guy clearly liked the color red. Most of the mansion was designed after different shades of red and brown.

Yūma had a hard time relaxing in Akaito’s presence. It wasn’t that Akaito seemed to be a bad guy, but he was a Pitchloid after all. He wasn’t like all the other Vocaloids, and the fact that the whole inn was crawling with Pitchloids gave him a bad feeling in the guts.

“Hey, Gakupo,” he whispered as he leaned closer. “Have you noticed that there’s lots of Pitchloids here?”

“Yeah, why?” Gakupo asked and didn’t understand Yūma’s worry.

“I don’t really know. It gives me a creepy feeling.”

“Just relax and enjoy the stay,” Gakupo smiled, and Yūma sighed and tried to relax. But a bad feeling lingered in the air.

When the lunch was over the girls wanted to take a bath, and Yūma and Gakupo joined Kaito, Piko and Len on a sightseeing and walked around the small city nearby the inn. It was a very peaceful city and the weather was great. Before they knew it they had missed dinner time and ate at a small family restaurant. Yūma relaxed completely and forgot about the bad feeling he had gotten at the inn, and when the sun was going down he and Gakupo retired to their room to take a bath.

“The air is so fresh out here. It was a good idea to come here,” Yūma sighed and walked up to the porch where the little garden and private onsen was located. He opened the sliding doors and let the fresh breeze inside their room. The sunset had a really warm color to it and it was quiet and peaceful outside.

When he turned around he saw Gakupo giving him a heated glare.

“What?” he asked, and Gakupo cleared his throat.

“I know you hate when I tell you how sexy you are, so please don’t get angry when I say that you look so breathtaking when you stand there with your yukata in the sunset.”

Yūma chuckles and sat down on the tatami next to the doors and pulled down his left shoulder of the yukata. Gakupo swallowed hard.

“You know – it feels a little hot in this,” Yūma said with a playful tone in his voice and opened his yukata a little more. The left side of his chest was exposed and he looked up at Gakupo with such a sexy look that the other man felt a huge impulse to jump him. “That’s a really hungry look you have in your eyes, mister. Do you like what you see?” Yūma then smiled and spread his legs a little more to give his lover a glimpse of the thing he wanted.

Gakupo swallowed hard again and then laughed quietly and sat down on his knees on the floor where he had been standing a few meters away from Yūma.

“Your skin is so beautiful. It makes me want to kiss and nibble on it,” he said and looked at Yūma with a wanting look that made Yūma’s body tingle.

“Oh, you’re so perverted, mister!” Yūma cried innocently, but his eyes clearly were anything but innocent.

“Yeah? I can be even more perverted,” Gakupo answered with a low seductive voice, and Yūma pretended to look at him with a scared expression on his face. “That look makes me want to force you down and take you immediately.”

“Oh no! Don’t!” Yūma cried pathetically, and Gakupo laughed. Gakupo came closer on all fours like he was a predator. His eyes never let go of Yūma, who played the innocent victim and backed away out on the porch.

“You can’t escape, my little prey,” Gakupo purred with an evil hint in his voice. “Just give yourself to me.”

Yūma shook his head and held his closed hand in front of his lips like a worried girl. When Gakupo came close enough to take a hold of the obi to Yūma’s yukata he pulled if off mercilessly.

“Oh! No, please, sir. Don’t…” Yūma pulled away and got up from the porch floor to run outside to the garden. He held his yukata closed with his hands and backed away. Gakupo got up and came closer, and now he had such a dominant look in his sharp gaze that Yūma just wanted to lie down on the grass and spread his legs for the man. But he also enjoyed this little play. It put Gakupo in the right mood and made him more perverted and somewhat kinky. He would toy with Yūma until he begged for mercy.

“Don’t you try to run away from me. When I get you I’ll make you mine.” Gakupo’s voice was oozing with hot emotions. As the man got closer Yūma continued to back away.

Suddenly he felt how he stepped into thin air and fell backwards. “Woah!”

A huge splash followed and he felt the hot water surround his whole body. He realized he had fallen into the bath. He broke through the surface and when he shook the water from his eyes he saw Gakupo standing on the bank looking at him with such sharp eyes that it felt like his gazed pierced through Yūma‘s whole body. The light’s around them turned on and lit up the bath in a soft light. The sun was setting and had almost disappeared behind the mountains.

“Now you can’t escape. Just give up, my little prey,” the man said with his low seductive voice that made Yūma drunk with lust.

Gakupo stepped into the water with his yukata still on. The water level reached up to his hips and the soaked part of his yukata floated like a shadow behind him along with his long hair. Suddenly he had a powerful aura around him, and Yūma felt the sight of him overwhelm him to the point that he backed away a little.

Gakupo walked up to him and lifted his hand from the water and took a hold of Yūma’s yukata. It was quiet around them and the drops from Gakupo’s hand made dripping noises as they fell back into the hot water. He pulled Yūma’s yukata open and let it fall into the water. He pushed Yūma against the wooden wall that stood behind him that separated the bath from the others, and then he kissed him deeply.

“Mmh…” Yūma accepted the man’s tongue inside and let it tickle the roof of his mouth.

Gakupo pulled Yūma’s yukata away from him and let it float away to somewhere behind him. He then took a hold of Yūma chin and held it in a tight grip as he pulled at Yūma’s fundoshi and the knot dissolved and fell off from Yūma’s hips. Yūma stood naked in front of him and with his free hand he caressed Yūma’s body and let it then carefully and slowly massage Yūma’s hard member. When it had played with it for a little while Gakupo slipped his hand behind Yūma’s back and caressed the crease between his buttocks and massaged Yūma’s entrance.

“Ohh…” Yūma sighed and opened Gakupo’s obi and pulled the yukata off from his shoulders and opened the fundoshi and let it float away together with the yukata. Then he pulled the man’s hips against him and pressed his groin against Gakupo’s. “Mmh… Play with me,” he whispered.

Gakupo turned Yūma around and shifted places with him. He hugged Yūma’s back hard against him and then they slid down into the water while Gakupo nibbled on Yūma’s neck.

“Aaah. Mmh…” Yūma sighed out of pleasure as he felt Gakupo’s teeth bite him carefully.

Gakupo leaned his back against the wooden wall caressed his hands along with Yūma’s torso up against his nipples and began to play with them. Yūma leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes. The electricity flowing through him made his body shiver and he tensed his hip muscles automatically.

“Oh… I love your hands,” he whispered as Gakupo pinched his nipples harder. “Mmmh…”

“Do you want me to touch something else?” Gakupo whispered with his low sighing voice that made Yūma’s head spin with lust.

“Yes.”

Gakupo let his right hand fall from Yūma’s nipple and further down his chest and stomach. It slowly caressed Yūma’s navel and continued further down.

“Hurry,” Yūma begged. The teasing made him mad.

“Patience, my sweet Yūma,” Gakupo whispered. He knew exactly what he was doing, and saying Yūma’s name out loud made Yūma shiver even more.

“Nngh! Don’t say my name,” Yūma complained while he moaned quietly.

Gakupo chuckled and put his lips so close to Yūma’s right ear that his lips brushed it slightly, and whispered:

“Yūma... Yūma... Yūma...”

“No! Aaah!” Yūma sighed as Gakupo caressed his rock hard member and intense electricity flowed through him again and made him arch his back. “Mmhh!”

“You like that?” Gakupo whispered, and Yūma held his breath. “Want me to touch you more intensely, hm?”

“Stop whispering in my ear!” Yūma let out his breath as he begged.

“Why?” Gakupo chuckled and licked his ear.

“Nngh! B-because it makes my head spin,” Yūma panted, and Gakupo chuckled again.

“That’s good.”

He took a hold of Yūma’s member and began playing with it in his hand. Yūma moved his hips and arched his back again and moaned out aloud.

“Do you think the others on the other side will hear?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma sighed out loud.

“Aaah! I don’t care. Let them hear everything,” he moaned and moved his hips more intensely and the water was covers with more intense ripples as he moved desperately.

Gakupo moved his hand over Yūma shaft in slow-motion to be sure that Yūma didn’t get too much pleasure. He wanted to tease him longer. He continued to play with his nipple with his other hand as well, and he kept licking and nibbling on Yūma’s neck and ear.

“I want your fingers inside me,” Yūma panted, and Gakupo let his other hand fall down from Yūma’s left nipple and slowly follow Yūma’s now oversensitive body down to his back. It slipped slowly in the crease and teased it a little until he pushed his middle finger slowly against Yūma’s opening. “Ahh… Just push it inside,” Yūma moaned and moved his hips to push against Gakupo’s finger.

“You want it that bad?”

“I want it really bad. Please, give it to me,” Yūma moaned, and then his eyes shut tightly as Gakupo pushed his finger all the way inside him. “Aaah! Mmh!”

It was a little rough to move the finger. The water didn’t work as a good lubricant, but Yūma didn’t complain and so Gakupo continued to push it in and pull it out. He searched for Yūma’s good spot and after a while he found it when Yūma flinched and let a cry escape from his lips.

“Ah! Oh! Right there!” Yūma exclaimed, and Gakupo chuckled and kept on pushing against that spot. “Aaah! Nnngh! Haaahh!”

Being stimulated at the front and in the back made Yūma lose his sense of reality and he didn’t care how lewd he acted. He moved his hips harder against Gakupo’s finger and as he was loose enough Gakupo inserted one finger more.

“Oooh! Naaah!”

The hot water and the pleasure med Yūma feel like he was melting. His body felt like it was melting like honey, and his mind was almost completely numb.

“Mmhh… Just like that,” he sighed and moved his hips slowly. ”Haah… Your hands really are amazing.”

Gakupo’s lips tickled him all over his neck. When the kisses climbed up to his right ear Yūma moaned as Gakupo nibbled at his ear and sighed lustfully. That made his whole body tingle with lust.

“You’re really dirty, you know that?” Gakupo whispered in his ear.

“Mnnh… You are too,” Yūma sighed and searched for a kiss. Gakupo answered Yūma’s searching lips with his own and they kissed slightly. Their position made the kissing difficult, but Yūma wanted to taste Gakupo’s hot tongue so badly that he let his tongue play with Gakupo’s between their lips as he held his left arm behind Gakupo’s neck. “I want you so badly,” he then sighed and turned around to look Gakupo deep into the eyes and straddle himself over the man’s hips. “I want you inside me,” he then whispered and gave Gakupo a heated kiss. He pressed his lips greedily against the man’s and sucked at his tongue.

“Suddenly I feel like I’ve turned into the prey,” Gakupo snickered as their lips parted, and Yūma smiled.

“You went right into my trap,” he whispered and kissed him again as he took a hold of Gakupo’s member and held it in place against his entrance and lowered himself over it. He pushed the man’s member slowly and carefully against his opening until the tip slipped inside, and then he pulled it out again. “Aah! I got water inside me!” he exclaimed, and Gakupo laughed quietly.

“You have to push it all the way inside and you shouldn’t pull it out when in the water,” he said, and Yūma nodded.

“I figured as much,” he mumbled and made a new try. He lowered his hips on top of Gakupo’s member and after a little force it slipped inside. “Mmh! Aah…” He continued to lower himself and soon the whole member slipped inside. “Oh… Finally…” he sighed and kissed his lover deeply as he waited for his body to adjust a little.

“Finally?” Gakupo asked between their kisses, and Yūma smiled and answered:

“I can’t stand a longer period of time without having you inside me.”

“You talk really dirty tonight. I like that,” Gakupo sighed as Yūma moved his hips slowly and thrust Gakupo’s member inside him again by lowering them.

“Oh, you’re so hard,” Yūma sighed and moved a little faster. “Haaah… Ah! You feel really good inside me.”

The surface of the water got disturbed by Yūma’s greedy movements and it made splashing sounds. Gakupo sighed out his lust and let small moans escape him. He was so intoxicated by seeing Yūma rise and move down in front of him. His body was wet from the water and the small water drops on his chest glistened in the soft light. He put his hands on Yūma’s waist and made the thrust harder by pressing Yūma down as he moved in front of him. That made the splashing sound even higher, and Yūma’s moans grew louder.

“Aaah! Oh! More!” Yūma demanded and they began to move so intensely that Yūma’s body broke out in goose bumps and he almost lost his breath.

After a while he lost strength in his movements and Gakupo stopped him.

“Are you getting tired?” he asked while he panted. His throat was dry.

“The hot water makes me weak,” Yūma sighed and kissed his lover.

“Maybe we should move into the bedroom?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma nodded.

“That sounds like an idea.”

They continued as animals in the bedroom. Yūma lay under Gakupo with his legs spread wide to give the man full access to his body, and Gakupo pumped so hard that the sound from their flesh was loud and clear. Yūma held a tight grip on Gakupo’s arms and buried his nails into them. That made Gakupo move harder and Yūma didn’t stop his voice from filling the whole room with hot moans and cries.

“More! Give me more!” he demanded. His cheeks were flushed and his whole body grew hotter for every second that passed.

“You’re so hot, Yūma. You feel incredible,” Gakupo panted and rammed his member inside Yūma with such force that Yūma arched his back and pushed his head back against the pillow.

“Aaaah! Damn it! You’re so hard! Haaah!” Yūma cried. “You fuck me so good. Mmmh! Aaah!”

Gakupo was moving so hard and intensely that his body ached. But he didn’t want to stop either. But when his arms began to shake he gave up and panted for breath.

“Is that all?” Yūma asked and looked at him with eyes filled with a greedy glare that challenged Gakupo to move again.

“Give me a break,” Gakupo sighed and laughed quietly. Yūma pulled Gakupo’s member out of his body and turned around on all fours.

“This’ll make it easier?” he asked, and Gakupo took a hold of his hips and rammed his hardness right to the hilt inside Yūma, who let out a happy cry and threw his head back. “Aaaah!”

About an hour later Gakupo dressed himself in the other set of yukata and looked at Yūma who lay on the bed with a tired expression and burning red cheeks. Without either of them noticing it Yūma had gotten fever during the sex that probably was caused by the action in the hot water, and now he was all out of energy and was shivering. Gakupo covered him with the covers and kissed him lightly on his hot lips.

“I didn’t know you were that sensitive. I’m sorry if I pushed you too hard,” Gakupo said and pushed Yūma’s sweaty bangs from his eyes. “You’re burning up. I’ll go ask for some medicine to get your fever down. Wait here a moment.”

Yūma took a hold of Gakupo’s sleeve and held him back.

“Be sure to hurry back,” he said with a tired voice, and Gakupo nodded and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

As Gakupo got out from the room he hurried down the hall against the reception when he suddenly felt something hit him in the neck with such a force that he felt how his whole body lost strength and his consciousness drifted away.

Later when he woke up he had a terrible headache. He lay in a wooden floor but he heard a flow of water from nearby. He didn’t want to open his eyes because of the terrible headache, and when he was about to massage his temples he realized that his hands were tied behind his back.

“What…?”

“You’ve come too, Gakupo?” he heard a feminine voice say, and when he opened his eyes he saw someone who looked like him with the same purple hair and style. But this person had feminine curves.

“Who are you?” he asked, and the woman laughed and looked at him with her sharp eyes.

“I’m surprised that you don’t recognize me. I am you after all, but in a feminine version,” she said and came closer. “My name is Kamui Gakuko.”

Gakupo quickly sharpened his senses and took a good look around to understand the situation. He studied the terrain and saw that they weren’t too far from the inn. It looked more like they were behind it in a secret garden that wasn’t on the map. Gakupo was lying on the porch to a small shed next to a little stream of water. Then he saw that there were a few young men there too. They looked like her lackeys. There were six of them in total.

“What do you want?” he then asked with a menacing tone in his voice, and Gakuko laughed and put her hand under Gakupo’s chin and looked him deep into his eyes.

“I want your voice bank,” she said quietly. “I want to take your place. I am only a Pitchloid at the moment, but if I can get into your database I can take over both your voice bank and avatar and become a real Vocaloid.”

Gakupo stared at her for a moment but then he burst out into laughter.

“Do you really think that will work?” he asked and looked at her. “No one knows the password except me.”

Gakuko looked at him with a piercing gaze but Gakupo wasn’t intimidated at all.

“Then I’ll make you give me your password,” she hissed and pulled a knife from her clothes. “Everybody has a limit for what they can take, you know.”

Gakupo gave her a smile.

“You can try, but I’m not scared at all.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”

Gakuko was just about to cut Gakupo’s cheek when somebody yelled:

“Hands off, bitch, or I’ll chop them off!”

Gakuko dropped her knife in surprise and turned instantly around and looked at the source of the voice. Gakupo directed his eyes to the source too and there a few meters away he saw Yūma standing in his yukata with his wakisashi pointed toward Gakuko. It glistened in the moonlight. His eyes were tired but they had a strong and brave spark in them, and his cheeks were burning red.

“Yūma?! What the hell are you doing here?” Gakupo yelled, and Yūma looked at him.

“Saving your ass of course! Len came running to me and said that he had seen you been dragged off to somewhere. Everybody is searching for you – except Meiko who is too drunk to even stand up straight. I knew there was something fishy with this place with all these fucking Pitchloids everywhere!”

“My ass doesn’t need to be saved! I can take care of myself!” Gakupo scolded back.

“The hell you do! Look at you! You’re bound and almost got your face screwed up by that bitch!”

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” Gakuko yelled. “And stop calling me a bitch, you asshole!”

Yūma looked at her again and hissed:

“How dare you touch my man? Go get your own. Or do you have a hard time finding one? But then again, who would want an ugly bitch like you?”

Gakuko stared at him with fire in her eyes.

“How dare you say that when I almost look exactly like Gakupo?”

“I’m not talking about your outside. Haven’t you learned that it’s the inside you have to worry about? Stupid cow.”

“Enough! Get him!” she yelled, and the men standing around the little garden dashed at Yūma.

Yūma looked at them cooly. Gakupo could see that he quickly calculated the attacking men, and as soon as the first one was about to hit him Yūma ducked and hit his elbow in the man’s stomach. The man lost his breath and fell to his knees holding his stomach with a pained expression on his face.

Yūma swept to the side to take care of the next attacker, and when the man directed a blow against Yūma’s stomach he made a little move to the side and hit the man’s chin with the scabbard held in his left hand. Then he swung a blow at the man’s neck with the back of his wakisashi in his right hand, and that man lost consciousness and fell limply to the ground.

Then he took the next one on and hit him also to the ground with a powerful blow.

Gakupo was very impressed of Yūma’s fighting style. It was rough and unrefined, but Yūma knew what he was doing and didn’t hesitate. This was the first time he saw Yūma fight and he had to admit to himself that he loved to see Yūma move and fight like the skilled street punk that he was. But even if Yūma fought very well and had strength in his blows Gakupo could still see that he wasn’t feeling good. His footing was unbalanced and his body was shaking. His fever was getting to him and he wouldn’t be able to keep going like that. As he was about attack the fourth man he suddenly swayed and lost focus. He put his hand to the head and sighed, and then he fell to his knees on the grass.

“Damn it…” he mumbled and tried to stay awake.

“Yūma!” Gakupo tried to pull his hands free but the ropes binding him didn’t give way.

“Hold him down!” Gakuko yelled and the men that still were conscious took a hold of Yūma’s arms and shoulders and pinned his arms behind his back.

“Agh!” Yūma panted for breath. He was so tired and his whole body ached and shivered from the fever.

“The poor and mighty prince has fallen to his knees in front of his enemy,” Gakuko giggled and walked up to Yūma and took a hold of his hair and pulled his head up to look at him. “Oh my, you’re really burning up and you could still move like that? I have to give you some credit for that, punk.”

“Let go of me,” Yūma hissed and stared at Gakuko with electrifying eyes.

“You’re in no position of requesting me to do anything,” Gakuko smiled her devious smile.

“That wasn’t a request. It was an order.”

“Maybe I should shut that pretty mouth of yours?” she said and let go of Yūma’s hair, and then gave her men a nod. One of them hit Yūma hard in his stomach and he coughed as he lost his breath and lost all of his strength. He was like a limp doll in the men’s grip.

Gakuko smiled satisfied and turned around to continue with her plan as she suddenly felt a slap over her cheek and she stumbled to the side from the blow. She held her hand to her burning cheek and looked shocked at Gakupo who stood in front of her with a very angry and menacing glare.

“How dare you hurt him?” he said with a very low voice that made even Yūma flinch. “I can tolerate you hurting me, but if you touch the one I care about deeply then you’ve gone too far.”

Gakuko stared at him in surprise and didn’t move. She was paralyzed by Gakupo’s anger.

“H-how did you…?” she asked with a shaky voice, and Gakupo showed her the knife that she had dropped when Yūma had startled her.

“Let go of him,” Gakupo said to the men who held Yūma down. They didn’t move, but when Gakupo held up the knife against Gakuko they immediately release Yūma, who slumped to the ground. “Are you okay, Yūma?” he then asked, and Yūma nodded silently. “Now then. How will we do this? You’ve clearly broken some laws here and because you’re a woman I won’t rough you up. That’s not my style,” he then said while looking at Gakuko.

“I can do that for you…” Yūma sighed and looked up while he held his arms around his stomach. The blow from earlier clearly still hurt. “I don’t care what she is. She pisses me off.”

“You just rest. You’ve done enough,” Gakupo scolded, and Yūma gave it up and lay on the ground to try and recover from the blow and fever. “I can’t let my eyes wander from you and your men. If I do there’s no telling what you’ll do. This has clearly put me in a difficult position.”

“You said you wouldn’t hurt me because I’m a woman. I can order my men to take you down,” Gakuko spat out, but Gakupo took some threatening steps towards her.

“Don’t get me wrong. I will hurt you if I have to. But I really don’t like to do that so just be a good girl and do as I say,” he said with his menacing deep voice. “You there!” he said to the one closest to Yūma. “Pick him up. The rest of you walk in front of me and don’t try anything funny or Gakuko will get hurt,” he then ordered.

Gakupo’s voice was so dark and powerful that no one dared to defy him. The man closest to Yūma picked him up in his arms, and the rest stood in a straight line in front of Gakupo. “You go right in front of me,” Gakupo instructed Gakuko, who cursed and did as he told her to as she got the knife to her throat. The man carrying Yūma walked right next to Gakupo who held his arm in a tight grip to make sure he didn’t try anything funny against Yūma.

Together they walked up to the mansion, and as they came close they suddenly heard: “Hey! I’ve found them! They are on the back yard!”. When they looked up to the second floor window they could see Rin in the window.

“Call for security,” Gakupo asked her, and she nodded and ran inside the inn. Soon they saw Mizki and Piko come running out from the inn, and as they saw Gakuko and the others they slowed down.

“Yūma! What happened?!” Mizki shouted as her eyes fell on her brother, and she ran up to the man carrying Yūma and took a look at him. “You’re burning up! Are you okay?” she then asked worrying, and Yūma sighed.

“Yeah… I just need to rest a little,” he answered and closed his eyes.

The security guards came running out from the inn and Akaito was right behind them. They secured Gakuko and her lackeys and took them away. Gakupo took Yūma into his arms and held him tight like he was a precious treasure.

“They will be given over to the police. Is everybody okay?” Akaito asked, and Gakupo asked him to give Yūma some medical care.

“He has a high fever and got a little hurt during all the commotion.”

Yūma shook his head: “I’m okay. Just let me sleep a little and I’ll be as good a new.”

“Don’t be silly! Do you have any idea how worried I am about you?!” Gakupo yelled at him.

“Stop yelling. My head hurts,” Yūma complained and held his hands over his ears. “But really. I am okay.”

“Who was the one who hit him?” Mizki asked, and after Gakupo gave her the description of the man she suddenly ran inside the inn and after a while they heard a weird scream from inside the mansion.

“That’s your sister all right. I wonder if she kicked him in the balls?” Gakupo laughed and looked at Yūma who rested his head against his chest.

“Yeah, she’s a crazy idiot,” he sighed, and Gakupo chuckled.

“Yeah. I can see the resemblance between her and the crazy idiot in my arms right now.”

“Shut up…” Yūma muttered, and Gakupo gave his burning hot forehead a light kiss.

“But thank you for coming for me,” he whispered.

“I wanted to try out being the prince in a shiny armor for once, because you always call me a spoiled princess,” Yūma muttered, and Gakupo laughed.

“Well, you are a spoiled princess. But I guess sometimes you can make a quick change too. Now let’s get you some treatment and put you to sleep.”

He carried Yūma into the inn and Akaito called for the doctor at the inn who took a look at Yūma. He got some medicine and then he fell asleep and slept soundly the whole night. The morning after he was a lot more energetic and the fever had gone down. But he cursed every time he saw a Pitchloid and mumbled about how he didn’t trust them. At those times Gakupo just pulled him close and calmed him down.

The rest of their time at the inn was peaceful and they relaxed and enjoyed their lazy time together with the other Vocaloids. When they checked out two days afterwards Yūma felt really happy about returning home, and the moment they got home to Gakupo he threw his shoes off and hurried to jump into the bed. He refused to go up for the rest of the day and made Gakupo bring him stuff from the kitchen when he got hungry or thirsty.

“You really are a spoiled little princess,” Gakupo laughed and teased him, and Yūma got so hot tempered that he took a hold of the sandwich on the plate and threw it after Gakupo, who hurried out of the bedroom.

“You’ll sleep on the couch tonight, you prick!” Yūma yelled after him but got only laughter as a response. “Damn, it’s really good to be back home,” he then sighed and let himself fall down on the bed to go to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that I wanted to mention in the story was Yūma's properties as a street punk. I wanted to highlight his stubborn attitude and his fiery temper - and I also wanted to highlight Gakupo's adult like and mature personality that you won't see that often.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to introduce Yūma's sister Mizki (VY1), and I think she's a pretty cool chick with a similar attitude to Yūma. Usually I find it hard for female characters, but she feels more like a tomboy - so it was okay to write about her.


End file.
